


La meilleure chose au sujet des vacances

by edenn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adoptive Daughter, Fluff, Halloween season, M/M, they're married
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenn/pseuds/edenn
Summary: Jeno et Jaemin ont enfin un peu de temps seuls, donc que font-ils? Ils décorent pour halloween évidemment.
Relationships: Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin
Kudos: 1





	La meilleure chose au sujet des vacances

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the best thing about holidays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878892) by [hazyjaem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazyjaem/pseuds/hazyjaem). 

> Encore une fois, j’ai écris ça à genre, 2h du matin, donc une fois de plus, je m’excuse pour les fautes grammaticales.

Jeno adorait Halloween.

Il adorait aller acheter des costumes avec son mari, Jaemin, et leur fille adoptive, Ha-Eun.

Il adorait la façon dont le visage de leur fille rayonnait lorsqu’elle trouvait un costume qu’elle voulait, et c’est avec joie que les deux pères le lui achèterait, prêt à n’importe quoi pour qu’elle garde ce précieux sourire sur son visage.

Mais sa chose préférée au sujet de n’importe quelles vacances, c’était de décorer la maison avec son mari adoré.

Une amie de Ha-Eun ainsi que ses parents étaient venu la chercher. Ils allaient se rendre à l’aire de jeux puis iraient manger, il n’y aurait donc que Jeno et Jaemin à la maison pendant quelques heures, ce qui leur laissait le temps de décorer la maison en paix.

Jeno venait juste de finir de décorer l’entrée et mis cap vers l’intérieur où Jaemin était entièrement concentré sur ce qu’il faisait. Jeno y vit sa chance d’effrayer son conjoint, il se faufila donc jusqu’à Jaemin.

\- Bouh, fit-il à l’oreille de celui-ci en l’attrapant, le faisant sursauter et lâcher un cri avant de se retourner et de frapper le torse de Jeno.

\- Espèce de trou du cul, tu m’as fait une peur blanche! s’écria-t’il, faisant rire Jeno qui le rapprocha de lui, posant son front sur le sien.

Le plus jeune passa ses bras autour du cou de Jeno et ils se balancèrent doucement, chaque homme arborant un sourire satisfait.

Ils restèrent debout là pendant un moment, se sentant complets dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Puis Jaemin murmura, effrayé que leur bulle se brise s’il parlait plus fort:

\- On devrait s’y remettre si on veut que ce soit fini avant qu’Ha-Eun ne rentre.

\- Elle peut nous aider à terminer demain, elle adore aider, Jeno répondit sur le même ton tout en se penchant en avant pour presser ses lèvres sur celles de Jaemin en un doux baiser qui fut immédiatement réciproque.

Les deux étaient mariés depuis cinq ans déjà, et ensemble encore cinq ans avant cela. Ils s’étaient rencontrés lorsqu’ils avaient 15 ans, et étaient sorti ensemble lorsqu’ils en avait 19. Beaucoup avaient pensé qu’ils étaient trop jeunes pour se marier à 24 ans, mais ils savaient ce qu’ils voulaient, et c’était d’être ensemble jusqu’à la fin de leur vies. Ils adoptèrent la petite Ha-Eun âgée de deux ans un an après leur mariage.

Jaemin se recula, souhaitant admirer les traits de son mari. Il était toujours fasciné de la même façon à chaque fois qu’il regardait Jeno, l’homme qui devenait plus beau encore avec les années qui passaient, et Jaemin ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de tomber à nouveau amoureux de lui. Il gloussa pour lui-même avant de l’embrasser encore une fois, transmettant tout son amour et son admiration à travers son baiser, et Jeno le senti. Il senti à quel point Jaemin l’aimait, et il l’aimait tout autant, si ce n’est même plus encore.

\- Laisse-moi juste finir ici, d’accord? Et on s’arrêtera là pour aujourd’hui, Jaemin murmura, déposant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Jeno avant de se libérer de son étreinte afin de terminer d’accrocher les fils d’où pendaient des araignées et citrouilles en papier.

Jeno passa ses bras autour de la taille de Jaemin, enlaçant l’homme de derrière, posant son menton sur son épaule tandis qu’il déposait des baisers aussi légers que des plumes sur son cou, en tirant un gloussement de la part de Jaemin.

\- Ça chatouille, arrête.

Jeno n’écoutait pas et continuait de laisser de doux baiser sur son cou.

Jaemin finit rapidement et ils décidèrent de se blottir sur le canapé en regardant quelque film d’horreur auquel ils ne feraient de toute façon pas attention, trop occupés à savourer le confort d’être ensemble.

Des moments comme celui-ci avaient été rares par le passé, chacun ayant très peu de temps pour être ensemble. Ils réussissaient tout les deux dans leur domaine respectif, Jeno en tant que PDG de la société de technologie la plus prospère de Corée, et Jaemin en tant que designer le plus connu de Corée, ils avaient très peu de temps l’un pour l’autre mais cela ne les empêchait pas de s’aimer intensément. Cependant Jaemin avait décidé, après une longue discussion avec Jeno, de se retirer de son travail. Ainsi, ils n’auraient plus besoin d’engager une babysitter pour Ha-Eun, et les deux maris pourraient passer plus de temps ensemble. Jeno prit également la décision de commencer à travailler depuis chez lui quatre jours sur sept, puisqu’il était son propre patron. Et heureusement pour eux, Jeno gagnait assez d’argent pour qu’ils puissent vivre de cette façon, Jaemin étant très reconnaissant du dur labeur de Jeno.

\- Je t’aime, murmura Jaemin en se collant le plus près possible de Jeno.

Il était allongé par dessus lui, sa tête reposant à la base du cou de Jeno. Celui-ci ressera son étreinte autour de la taille de Jaemin, déposant un doux baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

\- Je t’aime aussi, Jeno murmura en retour, caressant le dos de Jaemin.

Jaemin leva la tête pour regarder Jeno qui le regardait déjà. Il se pencha en avant et planta un baiser délicat sur les lèvres de son mari avant de se rallonger, les deux se laissant emporter par les bras de Morphée avec rien d’autre en tête que l’autre.

**Author's Note:**

> * Editor's note: ma première traduction :D j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment même si Halloween est déjà passé.. Aussi, désolé pour la mise en page un peu bizarre, j'essaierai d'arranger ça dans ma prochaine traduction !


End file.
